Bae Suzy
Profile *'Name:' 수지 / Suzy *'Real name:' 배수지 / Bae Soo Ji (Bae Su Ji) *'Profession:' Singer and actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Buk, Gwangju, South Korea *'Height:' 168cm *'Weight:' 47kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' AB *'Family:' Older sister Bae Su Bin and younger brother Bae Sang Moon *'Talent agency:' SOOP Management About Suzy was born on October 10, 1994, in Gwangju, South Korea. She attended Seoul Performing Arts High School. Prior to her debut as a singer, she was an online store model. In 2009, she auditioned for the Mnet program, "Super Star K", passing through the preliminary round, but was eventually eliminated. Her participation gained the attention of Park Jin Young and became a trainee under JYP Entertainment. Her trainee period lasted 10 months, shorter than average idols. A year later, Suzy formed a girl group, temporarily titled JYP Sisters, along with Fei (페이) and Meng Jia. The girls began their promotional activities in China as a promotional group for Samsung China and launched a song for a commercial called "Love Again" for the Samsung Beat Festival. The music video made it possible for the auditions to insert a fourth member to be opened, causing Min (민) to enter the group, thus forming Miss A. In October of 2010, Suzy became the host of MBC Show! "Music Core" along with Choi Min Ho and Onew from SHINee, and Park Ji Yeon from T-ara. Suzy later presented other shows like "Inkigayo" and "M! Countdown". Since then, Suzy continues to present many events, from music shows to important awards ceremonies. In addition to her group activities with Miss A, Suzy also ventured into acting. She debuted in the KBS TV drama Dream High in 2011. The drama was a local hit, earning high ratings during its two-month broadcast, and also gained popularity in other countries. At the KBS Drama Awards, Suzy won Best New Actress as well as Best Couple with co-star Kim Soo Hyun. Suzy made her film debut in "Architecture 101", playing the youngest version of the female protagonist. This was one of the ten most watched films in Korea in the first quarter of 2012, breaking a new box office record for Korean melodramas. That same year, Suzy got a supporting role in the Hong Sister drama Big, along with Gong Yoo and Lee Min Jung. In 2013, she starred in the historic action drama, Gu Family Book with Lee Seung Ki. She received acting recognition at the MBC Drama Awards, winning the Excellence Award and at the Seoul International Drama Awards, winning the Best Actress Award. She also participated in the "Healing Camp variety program", becoming the program's youngest guest. At the beginning of 2015, a comeback for Miss A was revealed to be held in the first half of the year. "Colors" was released at the end of March. In "Only You", the main song, Suzy plays an important role being the center most of the time in the choreography. That same year, Suzy collaborated with Taiwanese singer and actor Show Luo on the single "Together In Love", featured on her Reality Show album. In January of 2016, Suzy released a digital single titled "Dream" with EXO's Byun Baek Hyun. The song debuted at number one on Gaon's weekly digital list and proceeded to win the "Best Collaboration" award at the Mnet Asian Music Awards. She then starred in the melodramatic drama Uncontrollably Fond with Kim Woo Bin. Suzy released two OSTs for the drama, including a song she composed herself. In September 2016, Suzy's wax figure was exhibited at Madame Tussauds in Hong Kong, becoming the first Korean female celebrity to receive a distinction. In early 2017, Suzy made her solo debut with the album "Yes? No?" Her pre-launch single, "Pretend" was released on January 17 and achieved an all-kill on the music charts. In February 2017, Suzy released a duet with singer Park Won entitled "Don't Wait for Your Love". In September, Suzy then returned to television, along with Lee Jong Suk in the drama While You Were Sleeping. It marked the second collaboration between Suzy and screenwriter Park Hye Ryun after working together on Dream High. On January 4, 2018, Suzy announced the date of her first comeback as a soloist, her new mini album would contain a variety of song genres, and a total of 4 MV were made for her return. TV Shows *Vagabond (SBS, 2019) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) *Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) cameo *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo *I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Drama Special Human Casino (KBS2, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) TV Variety Shows *Park Jin-young's Party People (2017) Guest (Ep. 11) *Real Miss A (2015) Main Host *2013 Idol Star Olympics Championships Chuseok Special (2013) Regular Member *2012 Idol Star Athletics – Swimming Championships (2012) Regular Member *Invincible Youth Season 2 (2011) Regular Member *2011 Idol Star Athletics Championships (2011) Regular member *Weekly Idol (2011) Regular Member *Running Man (2010) Guest (Ep. 55,93-94,117,155,172-173,208) *Strong Heart (2009) Guest (Ep. 79-80,149-150) *You Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (2009) Guest (Ep. 59,79,145,216) *Star King (2007) Guest TV Show Theme Songs *''I Wanna Say To You'' - While You Were Sleeping (2017) OST (2017) *''I Love You Boy'' - While You Were Sleeping (2017) OST (2017) *''When Good'' - Uncontrollably Fond OST (2016) *''Ring My Bell'' - Uncontrollably Fond OST (2016) *''Why Am I Like This?'' - The Time We Were Not In Love OST (2015) *''Don't Forget Me'' - Gu Family Book OST (2013) *''I Still Love You'' - Big OST (2012) *''You're My Star'' - Dream High 2 OST (2012) *''So Many Tears'' - Me Too, Flower! OST (2011) *''Winter Child'' - Dream High OST (2011) *''Dream High'' with Taecyeon, Kim Soo Hyun, Wooyoung, JOO - Dream High OST (2011) Movies * Real (2017) Guest Role *The Hymn (2015) *Architecture 101 (2012) *Hi, Bye (2011) Recognitions ;2019 *'27th SBS Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence Award in Miniseries (Female) (Vagabond) **Best Couple with Lee Seung Ki (Vagabond) ;2018 *'3rd Asia Artist Awards:' **Best Celebrity Award - Television / Film *'54th Baeksang Arts Awards:' **Popularity Award - Actress (While You Were Sleeping) ;2017 *'25th SBS Drama Awards:' **Female Top Excellence in Acting (Wed-Thurs Drama) (While You Were Sleeping) **Best Couple with Lee Jong Suk (While You Were Sleeping) *'2nd Asia Artist Awards:' Television Category - Asia Star (While You Were Sleeping) *'31st Golden Disc Awards:' Digital Bonsang Award with Byun Baek Hyun ;2016 *'8th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Collaboration with Byun Baek Hyun (Dream) *'8th Melon Music Awards:' Best R&B / Soul with Byun Baek Hyun (Dream) *'1st Asia Artist Awards:' Television Category - Best Star (Uncontrollably Fond) *'52nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' **Film Category - Popularity Award - Actress (The Sound of a Flower) **TV Category - InStyle Award ;2015 *'Sina Weibo Night Awards:' Goddess Award ;2013 *'MBC Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence Award - Miniseries (Gu Family Book) **Best Couple Award with Lee Seung Ki (Gu Family Book) *'Korean Advertisers Association Awards:' Best Model Award *'8th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Outstanding Korean Drama Actress (Gu Family Book) *'7th Mnet 20′s Choice Awards:' 20′s Drama Star - Female (Gu Family Book) ;2012 *'KBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (Big) *'KBS Entertainment Awards:' **Best Female Newcomer in a Variety Show (Invincible Youth Season 2) **Best Cameo Appearance (Gag Concert) *'5th Style Icon Awards:' First Love Fantasies *'MTN Broadcast Advertisement Festival:' Women's CF Model Award *'48th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New Actress Award (Architecture 101) *'6th Mnet 20′s Choice Awards:' Hot Female Movie Star (Architecture 101) *'17th Busan International Film Festival:' Best Dressed Award *'33rd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award (Architecture 101) ;2011 *'KBS Drama Awards:' **Best New Actress Award (Dream High) **Best Couple Award with Kim Soo Hyun (Dream High) *'5th Mnet 20′s Choice Awards:' Hot New Star (Dream High) Endorsements *Dashing Diva (2019) *Lancôme (2017-2019) *K2 (2017-2019) *FENDI (2017) *Kwangdong (2017) *Chum Churum (2016-2019) *Didier Dubot (2016-2018) *Guess (2016-2018) *CARIN (2016-2019) *LET'S SHARE THE HEART x ALLETS (charity campaign) (2016) *Alba Heaven (2016) *ORGANIST JEJU (2016) *Everland 'Panda World' (2016) *Beanpole Accesories (2015-2017) *Hi-Mart (2015-2016) *BBQ Chicken (2015-2016) *Lenovo PHAB Plus (2015) *INTEROJO Clalen Lens (2014-2019) *NESCAFE (2014-2018) *SS SHINY (2014-2015) *Lilian Pads (2014-2015) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! (2014-2015) *Cartier (2014-2015) *SISLEY WOMAN STYLE Blog (2014) *Gwangju Summer Universiade (2014) *Punky Planet (2014) *SPRITE (2014) *The Face Shop (2013-2017) *Vita500 (2013-2017) *ON: The Body (2013-2016) *Swarovski (2013-2014) *TMON (2013-2014) *Urive Car Black Box (2013-2014) *Crossfire (with Miss A) (2013-2014) *Beksul Tagatose (2013-2014) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! (with Miss A) (2013) *Good Downloader (2013) *SK Telecom Samsung Galaxy Pop (2013) *‘Chia Seeds’ Korea (2013) *QTV (2013) *Korea Post Office Savings (2013) *Samsung Galaxy Pop - SK telecom (2013) *Beanpole (2012-2017) *Roem (2012-2015) *Domino's Pizza (with Gong Yoo) (2012-2014) *Nongshim Sumi Potato Chips (2012-2013) *Canon Camera (2012-2013) *Smart Uniform (2012-2013) *Super Mario Bros 2 TVCM (2012) *Nexon Sudden Attack (2012) *Reebok (2012) *Caribbean Bay (2012) *Denmark Drinking Yogurt (2012) *Teens Nature (2012) *Saving Energy (2012) *Korean Tourism (with Miss A) (2011-2013) *Si Lolita (2011) *Edwin (with Miss A) (2011) *LesMore (with Miss A) (2010-2011) *Freestyle Football (with Miss A) (2010) *Ani Place (with Miss A) (2010) *Samsung Anycall (with Miss A) (2010) Trivia *'Education:' School of Performing Arts Seoul *'KPOP group:' Former miss A (vocalist) (2010-2017) *'Religion:' Buddhism *She became the first female celebrity to win 3 awards in different areas of the show: Music, Acting in Drama and Acting in Cinema. *On November 16, 2017 it was announced that Suzy and Lee Min Ho ended their relationship after almost 3 years, JYP Entertainment and MYM Entertainment confirmed the news. *On March 8, 2018 it was reported that Suzy was in a relationship with actor Lee Dong Wook. Later JYP confirmed that they were in the process of getting to know each other. *Suzy is the first Korean female artist to have her own wax figure at the Madame Tussauds Museum in Hong Kong. *On July 2, 2018, JYP Entertainment confirmed that Lee Dong Wook and Suzy ended their relationship, just four months after officially confirming it. *Her father is a taekwondo grandmaster owning his own gymnasium. *She holds a 2nd degree (Dan) of taekwondo black belt. External Links *Official agency site *English Wikipedia Category:KSinger Category:KActress